Platinum
Platinum (or Plat) is the Susulu team captain played by Platinum Perspective YT. Plat was the 3rd competitor revealed after Taco (BFB) and Cleaver. Coverage Platinum was the captain of Susulu and she got first place in the prediction with an average of 5.72. She picked Needle, Jini, Jar of Nothing, West Virginia, and Doughball onto her team. In episode 4, her team got first in the challenge. In episode 6, her team did the BFB Contestant riddles. She got Taco, Spongy, and Lollipop. She only got Taco right. Her team got 2nd place. In episode 8, her Halloween costume was a chocolate bar. She got 9/10, but her team unfortunately still lost. In episode 9, she voted X-Circle to be eliminated, and got no votes against her. In episode 10, she took out Lamatia Matautia's entire ship, and her ship was the last one standing and her team won. In episode 12, Platinum chose Maroon and got 13th place. Her team lost because of the double-elimination. In episode 13, Platinum voted West Virginia out, and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 14, Platinum got a time of 3 minutes and 10 seconds in the maze. Her team won. In episode 16, Platinum drew art for Honey Jar, who correctly guessed that she drew it. Platinum got art from Taco (II) and she incorrectly guessed Cushion. Her team lost. In episode 17, Platinum voted for Jini to be eliminated, and got no votes against her. In episode 18, Platinum's torch got 2nd place, which was almost enough to win, but wasn't. In episode 19, Platinum voted USB to get eliminated and got 1 vote. In episode 20, Platinum's meme got 5th. In episode 21, Platinum voted Spoon to be eliminated and got no votes against her. In episode 22, Platinum got 10th place, or last, in the fear factor challenge with the fear of blood. In episode 23, Platinum voted Stapy to be eliminated and got no votes against her. In episode 24, Platinum got 5th in the Fire Spike Pit challenge with an average of 4.03. In episode 25, Platinum voted Cushion to be eliminated and got no votes against her. In episode 26, Platinum's story got 1st and she got immunity. In episode 27, Platinum voted for Taco (BFB) and got no votes against her. In episode 28, Platinum chose Simon for the Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament. She beat Mitten in round 1, then got beaten by Marker in round 2. In episode 29, Platinum voted Taco (II) to be eliminated and got no votes against her. In episode 30, Platinum's video got 2nd place. In episode 31, Platinum voted Log to be eliminated, but he used his Immunity Pass and Honey Jar got out instead. In episode 32, Platinum needed help from Cleaver, so she went to talk to him, and he accepted her help. But Cleaver put his idea over Platinum's. When they ran into Firey Jr., Cleaver killed Platinum and she got 3rd place. But she got recovered thanks to Cleaver building a Platinum Recovery Center. In episode 33, Platinum voted Mitten to be eliminated and used an Immunity Pass on Log. Mitten used two Vote Passes, so there had to be a revote. Platinum got 2 votes in the revote and she was eliminated. In the finale part 2, she asked the finalists the following questions: **Cleaver: Do you have pinkeye or something? **Mitten: How the heckle have you won like 85 challenges **JoN: You seemed to hang low most of the game. Did you ever have a specific strategy or alliances? In the finale part 3, Platinum's jury outfit was a white sun hat. She got 3rd in the fan-favorite vote with 9 votes. She voted Mitten to win. Backstory Platinum found herself in a pile of leaves in the middle of the forest. She didn't know how she got there, or where this place was. She just was created there. She found her way around, and she spent the entire early stages of her life alone. She lived on that pile of leaves in the middle of the forest, she slept there, ate there, did basically everything there. She was alone. She never saw anyone else. One day, she became curious and decided to explore even further, try to find what was beyond the forest. She found others along the way and was amazed that other life existed. When she tried to ask for help, whether it was for directions or food, nobody ever noticed her or at least pretended not to. She felt neglected, felt hatred for any other living being, as no one did anything for her. She was alone. She found her way to a tree in the middle of the forest, the biggest tree in the forest. She found a living object at that tree. The object looked similar to herself, his name was Titanium. He was willing to help her. This is now at about age 7. Titanium allowed Platinum to move in with him in a small underground cave, which was actually pretty roomy. They would talk about their lives, they would have fun together. At about the age of 10, they decided to make the cave into a laboratory, where they could invent things together. Platinum, only knowing one person who ever helped her, would always do anything in return for Titanium. They would make inventions to help themselves, to help others, or just for pure fun. However, when Platinum was 12 (Titanium being 2 years older than her) Titanium's ideas became more and darker until he started making inventions that hurt people instead of helping people. Platinum noticed this, and eventually decided to leave Titanium and start a new life, try to meet other people this time. She took her belongings and found a spot where she could build her own house, right outside of the forest. She spent weeks gathering wood and other supplies, and she made a cabin for her to live in. There were lots of other objects around the area where Platinum lives, so she finally got to meet other people for once. At about age 15, she decided to host her own camp, to meet other people, to have friends. As she began getting set up for her own camp, she met another nice object named Cinnamon Bun. CB wasn't at all like Titanium. He wasn't at all into inventing, and he had a good sense of humor. Platinum became good friends with CB, and they spent a lot of time together. CB helped Platinum start her camp, and when she finally started it, she began to make friends with the contestants. That was when, after 6 years, Titanium came back. He didn't physically come back, but he used the orb, the hypnotism device, to get into Platinum's mind. That was when she started becoming more evil, more menacing. She punished the eliminated contestants in her camp by hypnotizing them, and sending them to Titanium, to be tortured. CB soon saw all of this unfolding and went directly to the source, Titanium's lab. CB took the orb back with him and freed Platinum. Platinum decided to take a break from hosting her camp for a bit from everything that had happened, and went on to other areas, to see other people. This is now at about age 19. She met another object named Autumn. Autumn really wanted to help Platinum, and she did a good job at it. She helped Platinum recover from Titanium being in her mind, she helped Platinum with her eating and sleeping habits, which had drifted off away from a normal schedule. Platinum finally felt relaxed and like herself again She had the strength to finally return back home and heard about Survivor Goiky. She thought it would be something fun to take her mind off of everything for a while, and signed up. Trivia * She is a team captain. * Platinum is actually married to another metal bar named Titanium, who is now competing in Season 2. * She sometimes uses fragments of herself to pay for groceries. What can she say, an ounce of her is worth $25. *Platinum is the team captain of Susulu. *Platinum was the last female to be voted out. **She is also the first team captain to be voted out. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Susulu Category:Team Captain Category:Season 1 Contestants